Keanehan Disaat Tidur
by Yami Nova
Summary: Kembali lagi bersama saya si Author Gaje, hehehe. #dor! Ehem... kali ini Rin, Len dan Miku menceritakan pengalaman tidur mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? Check This Out! Bacalah Warning-nya! One-Shot! R&R?


**A/N : Satu lagi fic gaje yang (sempat) lewat di kepalaku. :D**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Summary : **_Kembali lagi bersama saya si Author Gaje, hehehe. #dor! Ehem... kali ini Rin, Len dan Miku menceritakan pengalaman tidur mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya? _Check This Out!_ Bacalah _Warning-_nya! _One-Shot!_ R&R?

**Keanehan Disaat Tidur**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Warning**_** : Gaje, **_**Typo**_** (kalau ada), sangaaaaaaattt pendeeeeeek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha... **

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat ada beberapa murid yang berlarian keluar kelas dan masuk kelas secara bergantian. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke atap sekolah, dan ada juga ke bukit belakang sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya itu dilarang oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Di pojok kantin terlihat seorang cewek berambut _honey-blonde_ sedang menceritakan keanehan tidur yang sering ia alami saat malam hari pada dua sahabatnya, termasuk saat ia mengalami halusinasi yang sangat nyata akan seorang anak kecil melompat-lompat di tempat tidurnya sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Kadang-kadang, si anak kecil akan duduk di bantalnya dan berbicara langsung dengan nya. Pada satu malam, si anak kecil ini menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi pada si cewek _honey-blonde_. Ketika ia menolak menjawab, anak ini kemudian berubah menjadi _Mrs. Sadako! _#wah!

-0o0-

"Kau tidak mengarang kan Rin?" tanya cowok yang juga _honey-blonde_ di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat di kantin sekolah.

"Ya gak lah! Ngapain gue ngarang coba." Protes cewek _honey-blonde_ yang dipanggil Rin.

"Masalahnya gue juga mengalaminya." Ucap cowok _honey-blonde_ tersebut. Rin menatapnya serius.

"Lu juga Len?" tanya Rin kaget. Si cowok yang diketahui bernama Len mengangguk pelan. "Aneh sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Aku lebih aneh." Ucap cewek ke dua yang berambut _tosca twin-tail_ panjang yang memiliki iris seindah rambutnya.

"Lu dari dulu memang aneh Miku." Ucap Kagamine _Twins _kompak. Miku hanya memeletkan(?) lidahnya.

"Bukan! Maksud gue, gue juga mengalami hal yang aneh saat tidur kemaren malam." Lanjut Miku sambil cemberut. Kagamine _Twins_ memberikan ekspresi heran.

"Tau gak, saat gue bangun tidur kemaren malam gue gak bisa menggerakkan tubuh gue, padahal gue masih setengah sadar." Miku mulai bercerita. Kagamine _Twins_ mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu gue seperti berada di dunia mimpi. Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia manusia." Miku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kayak gimana?" tanya Len memotong cerita Miku.

"Uh... ada _negi_ dimana-mana~." Ucap Miku sambil _drooling_ dan _daydreaming_. Len dan Rin _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

'Anak ini...' Batin Kagamine _Twins_ kompak.

"Terus gue bermimpi ada orang lain di kamar gue. Gue juga dengar suara-suara aneh dan bunyi-bunyi benda yang dibanting di rumah gue. Gue pikir itu hantu." Ucap Miku sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami kemarin malam.

"Terus apa yang lu lakuin?" tanya Len heran.

"Gue mencoba melawan tapi tetep aja gue gak bisa bergerak." Jawab Miku sambil ketakutan dan memasang muka horor. Len mulai merinding gak jelas. Rin biasa-biasa saja.

"Tiba-tiba gue menyadari sesuatu." Lanjut Miku. "Gue ternyata mengalami yang namanya _Sleep_ _Paralysis_ alias kelumpuhan tidur." Ucap Miku.

"Itu sih fenomena yang normal saat lu berada di keadaan super-rileks. Otot lu gak bekerja sehingga lu gak bisa bergerak tapi lu masih sadar di keadaan itu." Jelas Len sambil berpose ala Einstein.

"Gue sih juga sering mengalami yang begituan." Sambung Rin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di ehemdadanyaehem.

"Tapi orang yang ada di dalam kamar gue benar-benar terasa nyata!" seru Miku meyakinkan dua orang di depannya. Kagamine _Twins_ menatap Miku heran.

"Akhirnya setelah gue bisa bergerak lagi, gue mendengar teriakan dari tetangga." Ucap Miku.

"Teriakan gimana?" tanya Rin.

"Teriakan seperti maliiiing! maliiiing! gitu." Ucap Miku santai.

'Itu sih bukan hantu, tapi orang beneran Miku.' Batin Rin _sweatdrop_.

'Dan itu adalah maling Miku _no Bak_a.' Batin Len _sweatdrop_ juga.

Miku hanya memandang 2 temannya yang tiba-tiba ber-_facepalm_-ria.

Wkwkwkwkwk... :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Halusinasi bisa menjadi kenyataan!

Hahaha... :D

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Review**_** boleh, gak **_**review**_** gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N : **_**bales _review _yang gak _login _aja. :)**

**_To _Kanezane Miku :**

Hehe... :)

_Arigatõ~_

**_To _Mocari :**

Iya, hahaha. #plak!

_Arigatõ~_


End file.
